


Sunflower 'Verse Ficlets and Shorts

by meghanisadweeb (orphan_account)



Series: Sunflower [5]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Gay, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-01-29 04:38:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12623372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/meghanisadweeb
Summary: Little snippets of Thomas and Philip's life together, in no particular order.





	1. Breakfast in Bed

Thomas wakes up slowly, light pouring in almost pure white through the window. It illuminates the entire room, including Pip, in an almost heavenly light. His baby boy is still snoring peacefully and naked from the previous night’s activities. He’d usually let him sleep, but they have things to do today.

 

Instead of just shaking him awake, he decides to do things slowly and more than a little romantically. He gets up and throws some sweatpants on, starting towards the kitchen. He’s not a magnificent cook or anything, but he can make pancakes, eggs, and bacon. He plates them, puts them on a tray, and carries said tray back into the bedroom.

 

He sets that aside, pressing a soft kiss to his partner’s lips. Philip stirs and with a soft whimper opens his eyes. “Thomas, ‘s too early.” He slurs, snuggling back into his pillow.

 

“I know, angel, but I brought you breakfast in bed.” Thomas gestures to the tray, and Pip immediately sits up. Unsurprisingly, his appetite seems to be superseding his drowsiness. “Come on, we’ll eat it together.”

 

Their breakfast is one of giggles and shared stories, and it’s a strangely sweet moment in their usually sexually charged and physical life. The entire time, Thomas can’t help but feel like he’s found where he belongs.

  
_ Home _ .


	2. S'mores

“I don’t know if I’ve told you this yet, but the best part of this house is the fireplace. Now we can make s’mores literally any time we want.” Pip smiles up at Thomas, the one where his tongue pokes out a little and his eyes get all big. Thomas can just about feel his heart melt.

 

“I’ve never actually had a s’more.”

 

“What?!” Philip practically screeches, pulling away. “You- How have you gone forty-five fucking years on this earth and managed to never, _ever_ have a s’more?!” He looks like he’s been personally wronged.

 

“We’ve been over this. I’m not even all human, I’m three-fourths tree. The scientists at the lab that I’m from thought that some kinds of food would fuck with the fourth of me that’s mahogany. I’m deeply offended that you forgot.” Thomas snorts, shaking his head. His partner is just too damn extra for his own good.

 

“Now is not the time for joking, Thomas Peter Jefferson. Come on, we’re going to Walmart so that you can try s’mores. They’re, like, a requirement of American culture!”

 

One shopping trip, fifty dollars of things that Pip insisted were ‘absolutely necessary’, and an amused cashier later, they’re back at home. Philip smears a newly-toasted marshmallow onto a graham cracker, puts a piece of Hershey’s on top, and then another graham cracker.

 

He’s not so sure about the concoction, but he takes a bite out of it anyway. It’s not so bad, but it gets his fingers ridiculously sticky. He suddenly has a very devious thought and offers his fingers to Philip.

 

“Clean them off for me, baby. With that pretty little mouth of yours.”

 

Philip’s eyes light up and he does so almost immediately. His tongue is warm, wet, and familiar as it swirls around Thomas’s digits in neat little circles.

 

“Bedroom, now.”

 

“But, Daddy-”

 

"I said  _now_."


	3. Reading by the Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actually finish something? Write what people want to see from me? Psshhhtttt

“It’s cold as fuck. I honestly don’t think that I’ll ever get used to how cold it is up here.” Thomas grumbled, stepping back from the fire now roaring in their living room. He turned back to Pip, who was flipping through one of the boxes with their books in it. “Wanna read something? There’s some Harry Potter in there. And a couple of Whitman’s works, if that’s what you’re more in the mood for.” He sat down next to his baby boy and wrapped the blanket around the both of them. 

 

“Mm… Will you read to me, Daddy? I just wanna fall asleep on the couch, listening to your voice. You have such a nice voice, y’know. It’s so smooth and warm and it’s like I’m eating one of those really expensive chocolate boxes that you get me sometimes. While I’m drinking some of that twenty thousand dollar wine that you insist on buying for some reason. Anyway, read to me?” Pip offered a book of fairy tales that had been made much more child appropriate and less scary, and Thomas couldn’t help but smile softly. 

 

“Of course I’ll read to you. But only ‘cause you’re so damn pretty. And sweet. And funny and smart and perfect. It’s like the sun shines out of your asscrack, honey.” He laughed at his own joke, only to be swatted gently on the arm.

 

“I’m trying to be cute and you’re just being a dick. Pretty please? I want Cinderella.”

 

That’s how the both of them fell asleep, actually. With a quilt that had been stolen from the bedroom wrapped around them, protecting them, and the book still in Thomas’s hands. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come fite me on [my tumblr](https://adreamoftinysideshows.tumblr.com/).
> 
> And drop prompts if you want!


End file.
